Blind
by x.xOracles.Shadowx.x
Summary: Toby's too blind to see what's right in front of him. Jenna would know. - Dark-ish one-sided Jenna/Toby. Could be a song fic to 'Cold' by Evans Blue, but not meant to be. Enjoy!


**AN: ... Hi? **

**I have no excuses, guys. This season of PLL has horribly disillusioned me, thus leaving me uninspired for Hopeless. I ran headlong into a massive writer's block. I will be getting back to it, but it'll take time, so I'm trying my hand at some other pairings in order to get through my block. **

**Now, I know in my story, Jenna is a well adjusted adult, but in the show, she is one seriously messed up chick. I was listening to 'Cold' by Evans Blue, and it just spoke to me about the darker side of Jenna and Toby's relationship. Clearly, she had a hard time letting go of him, so I decided to channel that into this. Hopefully, it's not too terrible. **

**Also, I haven't seen any of the new episodes after the whole 'Noal being a douche bag to Ezra' saga we had a while back. I just.. I couldn't. So, this is set just a little while after Toby rejects Jenna on the front porch of their house. And there is ET, just because I can and I wanted to. **

**So, without further ado, I give you, 'Blind'.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would be considerably more happy with the way the season went. So clearly, I don't. **

It had been over a year, and Jenna could still feel his touch. It had been one mindless decision that had wound up deciding the paths of so many, the catalyst that brought down so many lives around them. Even then, she couldn't bring herself to regret it. They both knew it was wrong. So, so wrong. He'd cared. She hadn't.

It was very simple from where she stood. She loved him, wanted him, needed him like she needed air, and she had him! He was her's entirely, in every sense. Until Alison had to go and die and drop him right into Emily's lap.

Oh Jenna hated her some days. Alison, not Emily. At least, not at the beginning. Alison had made Toby go away, and he came back a changed man. He'd ignored her, wouldn't give her the time of day. Even when she tried to help him see Emily for what she was, he ignored her. Him almost dying hadn't hurt as much as him turning her away.

Jenna had been willing to give him his space. He'd just come back from military school, of course he had changed. She figured that he would take his time and come back to her eventually. But even Jenna wasn't that blind that she couldn't see the spark in Toby's eye whenever he saw Emily. The spark that used to be for her, and was now turned on Emily Fields, the best friend of the girl who'd ruined their lives. He didn't love her anymore, he'd moved on.

She tried to reason with him. Oh, how she tried. He couldn't see, it was like he had blinders on when it came to Emily. He could see others so clearly, but she was covered by a fog as far as he was concerned. He couldn't see her for what she was, that she was only going to hurt him. She had been one of Alison's girls. That was all she knew how to do. And she had hurt him, almost destroyed him, and he still couldn't see her for what she was.

Toby was perfect, but so blind it made Jenna sick. When he was hurting because of Emily, she'd tried to comfort him. Jenna wasn't like her. She knew he was perfect in every way, but he was so cold to her. She wasn't like them, she loved him! She'd brought him back home, where he was safe and with her. And he'd pushed her away and went running back to Emily.

What the hell was so special about her? She didn't love him like Jenna did, didn't know him like she did and never would. Somehow, Emily had taken him from her. He wasn't Jenna's anymore, but he should have been. So she was beautiful. So what? Beauty can hide the truth just as easily as a lie, and Emily's beauty was hiding something ugly. Jenna would know.

She turned her head towards the drive way as the sound of his motorcycle filled her ears. She smiled. He would come around, and she wouldn't give up on him until he did.

Not even if it killed them.

**AN: ... Yeah. **

**Lemme know what you think, guys. Trying to get back into the groove here. **

**Much love,  
>Oracle. (L) <strong>


End file.
